


Sing Me a Song

by BelleAmante



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hypnotism, M/M, Multi, Music, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleAmante/pseuds/BelleAmante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their song catches Harry unawares. Drabble written for the prompt: Pavlov, lullaby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me a Song

Harry never thought a simple tune could have such an effect on him. Growing up, he’d never had much access to music, so when he heard this song, it caught him unawares, and he was frightened.

It never occurred to him that Snape could sing, that deep, biting voice hiding a gentle bass, steady and confident. The image of Lucius Malfoy singing had just never entered into his mind at all.

Snape held him as they sang, hands caressing Harry’s neck and collarbone, his voice and breath whispering across Harry’s ear. Lucius sucked him, making him hard against thrumming vocal chords. There was a gentleness in their actions for all that Harry was entranced into stillness by their song.

When Harry came, Lucius smiled against his stomach, voice rising in pitch, a gentle caress against sensitive skin. Snape released Harry briefly, voice changing, causing Harry to feel confused, though he didn’t move.

Even through the haze of their song, Harry knew that he was being violated, but he couldn’t seem to care.

Later, when their song stopped and they left the room, he was dazed and disoriented as if coming off of some sort of drug or poison. When the full realization of what happened finally hit him, he cried himself to sleep.

He dreamt of their song and woke up hard and wanting. That evening, when they came back, Harry slid away from them, back against his headboard, frightened and sick, but as they began to sing, he smiled, opened his arms, and welcomed them into his bed and into his soul.  


**Author's Note:**

> This is written for [](http://scarletscarlet.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://scarletscarlet.livejournal.com/)**scarletscarlet** , who requested it months ago. I just now found some inspiration. The prompt was "LM/HP/SS - Pavlov, lullaby". 260 words.


End file.
